jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
G.I. Jessie
G.I. Jessie is the twenty-sixth (also a one-hour special) episode and the season finale in Season 2 of JESSIE. It first aired on September 13, 2013 to 4.77 million viewers. Plot Jessie's father invites her to the military base where she grew up and reveals that he is marrying her rival's mother. Meanwhile, Darla's super smart and crazy handsome brother, Caleb takes a shine to Emma and they try to make their relationship work. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Molly Shannon as Col. Beverly Shannon *James Patrick Stuart as Lt. Colonel John Wayne "J.W." Prescott *Molly Burnett as Darla Shannon *Kate Flannery as Corporal Cookie *Dylan Boyack as Caleb *Merrick McCartha as Chaplain Trivia *The episode title was G.I. Jessie, a parody of G.I. Joe. *This was the third Jessie one-hour special event, following Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year and Jessie's Big Break. *In this episode, it is revealed that Jessie's mom died when she was younger. *The majority of the episode does not take place in New York. *In this episode, Jessie quits, but after Luke, Ravi, and Zuri save her and Emma, she comes back to the kids as a nanny. * Jessie curses in this episode, though it is censored by a blender. * The transitional music in this episode is remixed with a military rhythm. * It's the second time Emma painstakingly mentions One Direction, first time in "Quitting Cold Koala". * This episode is the Season 2 finale, but would've been a reasonable series finale for the following reasons: **It is the first episode where Jessie's dad and Darla appear, two characters who have been mentioned several times throughout the series. **Jessie's dad gets married to Darla's mom in this episode. **It illustrates that family is worth fighting for. ** Jessie almost quit because the kids weren't obeying her, something they never do in the series. Her job holds the whole series together; without her, there would be no Jessie. *The episode was first in the part of Friday Night of Premieres right after Wander Over Yonder's episode "The Greatest / The Egg". *This is the Season 2 finale. *This is the second time the Ross kids almost lose Jessie as their nanny after New York, New Nanny. *Jessie says her dad believed giving back the Panama Canal was a huge mistake, the same way many felt after the treaty to eventually return the canal to Panama was signed by then-President Jimmy Carter in 1977. **The United States controlled the canal from its opening in 1903 through the end of 1978. From 1979 through the end of 1999, the canal was under the joint control of the U.S. and Panama. On January 1, 2000, Panama took full possession. *The music where Emma sees Caleb was later used in the Season 2 premiere of BUNK'D. *Molly Shannon who plays Wanda in Hotel Transylvania guest stars in this episode. Goofs *When Colonel Shannon throws her bouquet, Emma goes into the group of single women to catch it even though she is already in a relationship with Caleb. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Hour long specials Category:Over 4 Million Views